Amor en Invierno
by Kyoko-4ever
Summary: Los copos de nieve hacen brillar la luz de la esperanza Takari


Hola soy Kyoko!

Se que aun no he termina "La preofecia" No me maten xfa xD Lo que hoy me inspiré y se me ocurrio este Takari. Espero que me haya salido lindo y que les guste. Es mi primera historia completamente de amor. La pareja principal es el Takari. Sale tambien Sorato pero sin importancia y algo de Miyaken. Espero que les guste y alla va!

* * *

AMOR EN INVIERNO

Los copos de nieve hacen brillar la luz de la esperanza.

-Yo...Hikari...esto- El joven rubio suspiró para calmar los nervios. -Yo solo queria decirte- Tragó saliva. Observó los ojos rosados de su amiga. Le miraban espectantes, contempló su pelo castaño, unmechón cubria su rostro sonrosado por el frio. Estaba linda.

-Dime Takeru- Preguntó la chica, dedicandole una de sus encantadores sonrisas.

-Yo...te- Volvió a decir el joven de 16 años. -Yo te- Respiró más ondo. -Es difícil decirte esto.-Le explicó. Giró su mirada. Miró los árboles, ahora sin hojas, que cubrían todo el parque. Miró el lago, casi todo helado por el frío que hacía. No era muy normal tanto frió, en su país, pero este año en Invierno había nevado como nunca.

-Takeru. Mírame y dime- Dijo la chica, intentando atraer la mente del rubio de nuevo a la conversación. -¿qué ocurre?- Le preguntó. El joven la miró fijamente con sus ojos de color azul profundo.

-Hikari- Dijo. -Te amo- Dijo rápidamente. Enseguida bajó la mirada. Se lo había dicho. ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella? Interesado subió la mirada. La joven Yagami había bajado sus ojos hacia el piso.

-¿Porqué?- Le preguntó, en su voz se denotaba un deje de preocupación.

-¿porqué?- Se preguntó el rubio incrédulo. -Porque eres linda.

-Si soy linda ¿Y que más?- Preguntó la chica.

-¿Que más?- Dijo el chico, la pregunta le había sorprendido de sobre manera. -¿Qué más de qué?

-Que más te gusta de mí- Aclaró ella.

-Tus ojos rozados- Dijo el. -Me gustas porque eres linda.

-¿Solo te gusto por mi físico ?- Preguntó ella con un deje de rabia. -¿Porqué soy linda? Y nada más. ¿La belleza es lo único que te importa Takaishi?- Dijo con rabia.

-Pero Hikari yo no...- Intentaba decir el chico. No pudo terminar al recibir una cachetada en su mejilla derecha que le obligó a girar la cabeza hacia un lado. Con la mano se frotó el lugar donde le habían dado el golpe.

-Eres tonto Takaishi- Dijo la chica. -No vuelvas a hablarme- Dijo Hikari y echó a correr fuera del parque. Takeru no dijo nada. Seguía con la mano en la mejilla, ahora roja por el golpe. Se quedó allí mudo. No corrió detrás de ella, no la llamó, solo se quedó en silencio. No supo cuando tiempo había pasado desde entonces, si dos segundos, dos minutos, dos horas... se había quedado allí sin reaccionar.

Entonces alguien le llamo detrás de él.

-Takeru- Dijo una voz. Takeru aún pensando en lo que había sucedido con Hikari volteó a ver quién le había llamado. Su hermano Yamato le miraba, a su lado Sora también le miraba espectante. -Lo hemos visto y- Takeru fue caminando hacia él. Seguía con la mano en la mejilla. En lugar de pararse siguió adelante. -¡Detente Takeru!- Dijo Yamato. -¿Estás bién?- Le preguntó preocupado. Takeru no respondió, soltandose del agarre de Matt, siguió su camino. -Debo hablar con él- Dijo Yamato.

-No- Le ordenó Sora. -Déjale, ahora es mejor, dejarlo solo. -Le dijo. -Luego hablarás con él y yo hablaré con Hikari.

-Está bien- Asintió Yamato, pero seguía preocupado por Takeru.

Takeru andó mucho, no supo cuanto tiempo ni hacia donde. Solo caminaba. Pensando. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonto? Hikari le había preguntado porque la amaba y él solo había sabido responder "Porque eres linda" Sí, Hikari era linda, pero ¿qué más? Era inteligente, alegre, algo tímida pero simpática y agradable. Era Hikari Yagami, luz, como su nombre bien decía. Era su luz. ¿Desde cuándo había empezado a amarla de esa manera? Ya no se acordaba, hacía tanto tiempo ya.

Desde los ocho años que jugaban juntos en el parque, ya que sus hermanos eran grandes amigos. Desde los 11 años que empezaron a ir al mismo instituto. A los 12 años cuándo ambos habían visitado Nueva York juntos. Desde los 14 cuándo ambos habían conocido el primer beso, en distintas personas. O quizá desde los 15 cuándo no dejaba de observarla jugando sin jugar o hablando sin hablar. Quizá no se acordaba porque la había amado siempre y hacía poco se daba cuenta.

Levantó la cabeza. Había llegado a una zona de la ciudad que no conocía. Encima de una colina, desde donde se podía observar todo. Que lindo lugar. Miró el cielo encapotado, seguramente empezaría a llover. No tardó mucho cuando las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer encima del suelo llenándolo de barro. Takeru sentía las gotas de lluvia caer encima de su ropa, mojándola. Pero no le importaba. Se quedó allí, quieto, observando como la tierra se convertía en barro. Mientras el tiempo seguía corriendo.

"Vamos, corre que nos mojaremos" Mientras miraba el agua caer se había acordado de eso. Hacía años. Hikari se lo había dicho, cuando ambos estaban paseando por el parque como buenos amigos y había empezado a llover. La joven Yagami, riendo había echado a correr, Takeru la seguía de cerca, como dos niños jugando a pillar.

Sonrió al recordar eso. Hikari se preocupaba por los demás, otra de sus cualidades, ojalá se lo hubiese recordado a ella. Quizá ahora no estaría sentado solo, encima de una colina, empapado.

Se levantó y empezó a andar. Debía ir a su casa. Aunque estuviese triste no debía preocupar a su madre. Así que empezó a andar hacia su casa. Andaba cabizbajo, sintiendo la lluvia encima de él. Pero que más daba ya. La lluvia solo era agua nada más.

-¡Takeru por fin!- Gritó su madre al verle en el umbral de la puerta. Hacía rato que estaba preocupada. -¿Dónde estabas? Estas todo mojado- Takeru no le respondió, solo andó hacia su habitación. -Takeru respóndeme. ¡Takeru Takaishi! No me ignores. -Takeru abrió la puerta de su habitación y se metió en ella, sin hacer caso a su madre. -Takeru...- Dijo ella en un susurro. Preocupada fue a entrar en la habitación de Takeru pero entonces tocaron al timbre. -Ya voy- Dijo y fue a abrir. En el umbral de la puerta estaba Yamato. -Yamato ¿qué haces aquí?

-Uhm... vine a ver si me invitabas a cenar- Dijo él disimulando. -Es que papá hoy no va a ir a casa y me tengo que preparar la cena yo y la verdad no me apetece. -Dijo Yamato. Los padres de Yamato y Takeru estaban separados.

-Claro Matt- Dijo sonriente la madre de Takeru. -Pasa y siéntate- Dijo ella dejándole pasar.

-Si- Dijo Matt y se sentó en la mesa de comedor. -Uhm..¿Y Takeru?- Preguntó él. Su madre le miró con cara de preocupación. -¿Ocurre algo?- Le preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Acaba de llegar.- Dijo ella.

-¿Ahora ha llegado?- Preguntó incrédulo Matt. -Pero si son casi las diez. Takeru siempre suele llegar a las 8 o allí- Dijo él.

-Si, ha llegado ahora. Todo mojado y no me ha dicho nada, se ha metido en su habitación.- Le dijo ella a Yamato. Yamato la miró. Se levantó y entró en la habitación de su hermano.

Takeru estaba tumbado boca abajo encima de su cama. Ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa.

-Takeru- Le llamó Yamato. Takeru fingió no oírle. -Se que estás despierto. -Dijo Matt acercandose a el y sentandose en la cama de su hermano. -Vamos Tk no puedes derrumbarte de esta manera. -Le intentó animar. -Hay otras chicas aparte de Hikari. -Dijo sonriendo.

-Pero yo la amo a ella.-Dijo Takeru de manera un tanto brusca.

-No es para tanto- Le dijo.

-¿A no¿Acaso sabes lo que siento?- Le dijo y le miro fijamente. Yamato observó los ojos fieros de Takeru y abajo la mirada. -No lo sabes- Dijo el.

-Si lo sé.- Dijo Yamato y levantó la mirada. -Yo siento lo mismo por Sora. -Le explicó.

-Si. Pero Sora te quiere- Le explicó. -Hikari no me quiere ni ver, a mí- Dijo abajando la mirada.

-Eso no es cierto. Todos sabemos lo que siente Hikari por ti, y es amor- Dijo Yamato.

-¿Amor? De veras esto es amor- Dijo mientras se volvía a tocar la mejilla, ahora tenía una marca roja. Yamato abajó la mirada, derrotado.

-¡Chicos¡A cenar!- Les llamó su madre.

-Vamos, ven a comer algo Takeru- Dijo Yamato jalandole del brazo.

-No tengo hambre- Dijo el chico.

-Vamos, tienes que comer algo- Insistió Matt.

-Déjame Yamato- Dijo secamente Takeru. Matt le soltó y salió de la habitación dando un suspiro.

Hikari estaba sentada en el suelo en su habitación. Observando las fotos en su cámara digital. De repente encontró una de él. "Porque eres linda" "¿La bellesa es lo único que te importa Takaishi?" "No vuelvas a hablarme" Esas palabras se repetían constantemente en la mente de la joven Yagami. ¿Porque le había dicho tales cosas a Takeru? Si el le había confesado, al fín, lo que sentía por ella, si era lo que mas deseaba. ¿Porqué no le había abrasado y le había besado? En lugar de rechazarle y de abofetearle de tal manera. Abrazó sus piernas, abrazandose a si misma. Le había hecho algo terrible a Takeru. Unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, mojandole el rostro, estaba llorando ¿de tristesa¿de indignación? quizá... ¿de amor?.

Alguien tocó suavemente la puerta de su habitación.

-Kari, Sora ha venido a verte. -Dijo su hermano Taichi. -Pasa Sora.-Oyó que le decia a Sora. Entonces la chica de cabellos rojizos entró.

-Hika¿puedo pasar?- Le preguntó suavemente. Hikari la miró, con su rostro empapado. -Oh Hika- Dijo Sora y se lanzó abrazandola. -¿que ocurre?- Le preguntó. -¿porque le has golpeado Hikari?- Le preguntó Sora.

-No lo sé.-Dijo la chica sollozando. -Sora- Dijo ella abrazandola con fuerza. -Tu sabes que yo lo amo- Dijo Hikari.

-Y el te ama a tí Hikari. Te ha dicho que te amaba Hika- Dijo Sora.

-Me ama porque soy linda- Dijo ella. -Entonces, cuándo encuentre otra chica más linda que yo, me dejará- Dijo la chica volviendo a llorar.

-¡No es cierto¡Takeru nunca haría eso, el no es así Hika!- Le dijo casi chillando. -Tu deberías saberlo más que nadie- Dijo levantandole el rostro.

-Yo no...

-Hikari, le conces desde los 8 años ¿de verás crees que Takeru solo se fija en el físico?- Le preguntó y le sonrio.

-No, Takeru no es así. El es dulce, agradable, tranquilo, valiente. El es la esperanza. Mi esperanza- Dijo finalmente Hikari.

-Entonces ¿hablarás con él?- Le preguntó Sora, sonriendole.

-Sí. -Dijo Hikari, limpiandose las lágrimas. -Como he podido ser tan tonta. ¡El me ama Sora¡Me ama!- Le dijo sonriendo. -Siempre lo ha hecho.Sora - Sora sonrio complacida.

-Entonces, yo me voy a casa, que no quiero que mi madre se preocupe- Dijo la chica saliendo de la habitación.

Sora cerró la puerta tras de si, suspiró.

-¿Cómo ha ido?- Le preguntó Taichi. Sora le miró y le sonrio.

-Me tomaré eso como un bien- Dijo el chico sonriendo.

-Exacto- Dijo Sora.

Hikari observó durante toda la clase a Takeru. Este no la había mirado ni una sola vez. Suspiró. Seguramente Takeru estaría enfadado con ella. Y tenía toda la razón, le había tratado demasiado mal. El timbre sonó anunciando el final de las clases. Takeru salio caminando lentamente, cruzando el sendero, camino hacía su casa. Hikari le siguió, entonces se armó de valor y le llamó.

-Espera Takeru- Le dijo acercandose a él. El chico siguió caminando. -Esto yo...

-Siento lo de ayer Hikari. -Dijo Takeru sin mirarla. -No volverá a pasar. -Dijo.

-No, yo quería...

-No pasa nada Hikari- Le dijo Takeru refiriendose a la cachetada. -Me la merecía. Adiós. -Dijo el chico y echó a correr hacia su casa.

-No. ¡Takeru espera! - Intentó detenerle. Pero el chico había corrido muy fuerte. Evitando que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Hikari tragó saliva. Y empezó a llorar. -Espera, porfavor- Dijo al aire.

Takeru corrió lo mas fuerte que pudo, hasta llegar a su casa. Jadeando. Por suerte su madre no estaba, trabajaba durante la tarde. Dejó su mochila en el suelo y se fue a la nevera. Cogiendo un refresco se sentó en el sofá para ver la televisión. Pasarón unos minutos cuándo se dio cuenta de que no había encendido el televisor. Frustrado golpeó la mesa. Aunque lo intentase no podía dejar de pensar en ella. "Espera Takeru" "Siento lo de ayer Hikari" "No, yo queria..." "No pasa nada Hikari" "Adiós" Era evidente que ella quería pedirle perdón. Pero no importaba, se merecía la cachetada, por estúpido "Porque eres linda" Maldecía el momento en que aquellas palabras habían salido de su boca. Terminando su bebida la metió, encestandola, en la basura. Luego se dirigió a su habitación para intentar terminar los deberes que les habían mandado. "Hikar ¿me dejas los deberes de matemáticas?" "¿No los has hecho?" "Es que con el torneo de baloncesto no tuve tiempo" "Vale, te lo dejo si me prometes que ganarás la copa" "Claro". Pasados unos minutos se detuvo. Observó su cuaderno, por todo estaba escrito la palabra "Hikari" ¡Maldita sea! Dejó sus debers para más tarde. Cogió el balón de baloncesto y se fue a la pista a jugar.

Al llegar allí se encontró con Daisuke y Ken, dos de sus mejores amigos.

-¡Hei¡Tk!- Le llamarón al verle llegar.

-Hola chicos. -Dijo el sonriendoles. -¿que hacen?- Les preguntó.

-Intentó enseñar a Davis a jugar al baloncesto.-Le explicó Ken.

-¡Sé jugar!- Se quejó Daisuke.

-Claro, pero fatal- Interrumpió Ken riendo. -Y tu ¿que tal?

-Bien. Vine para distraerme un rato. -Le explicó.

-Distraerte ¿sucedió algo malo?- Le preguntó preocupado Ken.

-No, nada- Mintió el. -Demasiados deberes. -Dijo para que no se preocuparan.

-Bueno, entonces ayudame con Daisuke- Le pidió Ken.

-Claro- Dijo Takeru. Los tres empezarón a jugar un partido. Jugaban dos contra uno. Daisuke y Takeru contra Ken. Daisuke era pésimo jugando al baloncesto mientras que Ken y Takeru jugaban de maravilla. "Enseñame como se hace Takeru" "Mirá cojes el balón con las dos manos y le das fuerza" "¡Que mal lo hice!" "No, estuvo bien, para ser la primera vez" "¿Eso crees?" "Claro".

-¡Cogela Takeru!- Eso pilló desprevenido al chico, ya que se había quedado pensando. La pelota se le escapó por la derecha. Takeru corrió detrás de ella. Intentando alcanzarla. La alcanzó cuándo lelgaba junto a la valla de hierro que separaba el exterior del campo. Se agachó parap cojer el balón.

-Hola Takeru- Dijo uan dulce voz. Takeru levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con los ojos rubis de Hikari. Takeru no le respondio, cogió el balón y se encaminó de vuelta con sus amigos. -Espera- Dijo la chica, pero no fue escuchada.

-Yo ya me marchó, chicos- Les dijo a sus amigos.

-¿Ya? Si es temprano todavía. -Dijo Daisuke.

-Me acoré que tenía que hacer unos encargos que me dejó mi mama- Les mintió a los dos chicos.

-De acuerdo.- Takeru sonrio y se marchó corriendo del lugar.

-Hasta mañana- Le dijo Daisuke.

Takeur no había querido escucharla. Hikari echó a andar, pero no quería ir a su casa. Así que andó hacía el parque. Donde ayer había ocurrido todo. Se sentó en el suelo. Volvia a tener ganas de llorar. Vio a Miyako, su mejor amiga, acercandose hacia ella.

-¿Que tal Hikari?- Le dijo Miyako.

-Hola Miyako- Dijo.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Le preguntó.

-Nada, pensar- Dijo la chica.

-Y ¿en que piensas?- Preguntó, siempre curiosa Miyako.

-En...el colegio- Dijo ella.

-¿A si?- Le preguntó, incredula Miyako.

-Claro- Dijo Hikari.

-Se que mientes Hikari. -Hikari se asombró al oir tal acusación. -Nunca se te ha dado bien mentir- Le explico y se sentó a su lado. -Dime ¿que ocurre?.

-Es...Takeru- Le dijo finalemente Hikari.

-¿Se pelearon?- Le preguntó asombrada Miyako. Hikari asintió. -¿Cómo? Pero si Takeru y tu soys los mejores amigos que se puedan encontrar- Le dijo sorprendida.

-Pero nos peleamos- Dijo Hikari.

-¿Porque?- Le pregunto Miyako.

-El... me dijo que me amaba- Le explicó ella.

-¡Oh¡Eso es genial Hikar¡Si tu lo amas a el¡Hacen una linda pareja!- Le dijo casi saltando de felicidad. -¿Que ocurre?- Le preguntó viendo la cara de tristeza de Hikari.

-Cuándo el me lo dijo yo... le pegué una cachetada. -Dijo la joven, abajando la mirada.

-¿Porque?- Preguntó incredula Miyako.

-Me dijo que me amaba porque era hermosa. Y fui tonta, creiendome que eso era lo único que le importaba. Cuándo el me ama por lo que soy, en mi interior.- Dijo la chica.

-Hikari Yagami. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso?- Le preguntó Miyako.

-¡Porque soy tonta!- Dijo gritando Miyako. -Y ahora él no me habla- Las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos.

-Hika...vamos, ven- Dijo Miyako jalandola del brazo. -Acompañame a jugar al baloncesto- Dijo Miyako.

-¿Baloncesto?- Preguntó incredula Hikari.

-Si. He quedado allí con Ken y Daisuke. Te hará bien distraerte. -Le explicó. Y ambas chicas empezaron a caminar.

-Baloncesto- Dijo casí en un susurro Hikari. "Baloncesto tenía que tocarnos hacer hoy" "A mi me gusta" "Claro. Porque se te da bien" "Quizá, porque es divertido. Vamos intentalo" "Que deporte más dificil" "Es muy sencillo Hikari" "A mi no me sale tirar el balón y meterlo en la canastra" "¡Si no lo has intentado!" "Enseñame como se hace Takeru" "Mirá cojes el balón con las dos manos y le das fuerza" "¡Que mal lo hice!" "No, estuvo bien, para ser la primera vez" "¿Eso crees?" "Claro".

-Ya llegamos- Dijo Miyako. Hikari salió de sus pensamientos. Habían llegado a la pista de baloncesto. Allí estaban Daisuke, Ken y... ¡Takeru!. No se lo podía creer. ¿Que hacia él allí?. -Mira, también está Takeru"- Hikari no dijo nada. Solo observó como el rubio jugaba. Moviendose ágilmente y diviertiendose. Esa era una de las cosas que le gustaban de el. Entonces observó como el balón se le escapaba a Takeru, hacia el lugar donde estaba ella. Takeru no la había visto y se acercó, agachandose para coger el balón.

-Hola Takeru- Dijo ella. Takeru levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la suya. No le respondió. Solo dio media vuelta y se marchó. -Espera- Le dijo ella, pero Takeru no se giró. Luego vio como rápidamente se despedía de Daisuke y Ken y se marchaba. -Takeru- Dijo.

-¿A donde va?- Preguntó Miyako.

-Se va, porque estoy yo- Dijo Hikari abajando la mirada.

-Oh Hika...- Dijo Miyako.

-¡Hey Miya!- Gritó Ken. -¡Hola Hikari!- Dijo animado el peliazul. -Venid aquí.-Les pidió a las dos chicas.

-Claro- Dijo Miyako y cogiendo a Hikari del brazo entraron en la pista.

-Yo no Miyako- Dijo Hikari intentando soltarse. -No quiero jugar.

-Oh Vamos Kari, es muy divertido- Le dijo intentando animarla. Las dos chicas entraron en la pista.

-Hola chicas- Las saludó Daisuke. -Ahora se acaba de marchar Takeru.

-Si, le hemos visto- Dijo Miyako.

-Dijo que tenía que hacer unos encargos que le había pedido su madre.-Dijo.

-Mentira- Pronunció Hikari.

-¿Cómo?- Le preguntó Daisuke.

-Es mentira. Se ha ido porque me ha visto. -Dijo Hikari.

-¿Acaso os habéis peleado?- Preguntó Ken. Luego miró a Miyako que le hacía señales para que callara. -¿para que quieres que me calle Miyako?- Le preguntó sorprendido.

-Oh Ken- Dijo Miyako. -No hablemos de eso ¿que tal si jugamos?- Les dijo a los chicos.

-Yo no quiero jugar- Insistió Hikari.

-Vamos Kari- Le dijo Miyako.

-Es muy divertido- Dijo animandola Davis.

-Vamos juguemos- Dijeron los tres. Hikari les sonrió. Sabía que estaban intentando animarla, tenía que sonreir u jugar, como manera de agradecerselo.

Pasó una semana, dos, tres. Ya no llevaba ni la cuenta de cuantos días habían pasado desde que ella y Takeru eran amigos. El ya no la miraba, la evadía, la esquivaba. Hikari sentía como Takeru se alejaba cada día más de ella. Sentía como le estaba perdiendo. Pero que decia, si ni siquiera le había tenido. Cuándo tuvo la oportunidad lo rechazó. Y ahora ya estaba todo perdido.

Hikari se pasaba los dias sentada en su habitación, observando viejas fotos y llorando. No sabia que hacer. Cuándo llama a Takeru por telefono, nunca estava o le colgaba al oir su voz. Cuando le llama después de clase el siempre le decía que no tenía tiempo o que estava ocupado. Siempre le esquivaba. "Takeru¿tienes tiempo?" "Claro.Todo el tiempo del mundo para una amiga" "Dime ¿qué crees mejor el rosa o el azul?" "¿Para ti? El rosa, hace juego con tus ojos" Sonrio al recordar como en otros tiempos, el siempre tenía tiempo para ella.

RING RING Empezó a sonar el teléfono. Hikari corrió a cogerlo, ya que en su casa no había nadie.

-Digame, aquí Hikari Yagami- Dijo al teléfono.

-Hikari. Soy Miyako- Se oyó desde el otro lado del telefono.

-Hola Miya- Dijo ella.

-Te necesitamos urgente.

-¿Necesitamos?- Preguntó.

-Si. Sora y yo. ¿Puedes venir al parque ahora mismo?- Le preguntó.

-Claro pero dime ¿qué ocurre?

-Te lo diré cuándo llegues.

-Está bien. Ahora salgo para allá.

-Ok- Contestó Miyako. Hikari colgó el teléfono. Se pusó su abrigo rosa y salio a la calle. Hacía mucho frio, ya estaban muy adentrados en el Invierno. Hikari andó, por suerte el parque no quedaba muy lejos de su casa. Solo tardó unos minutos en llegar.

Takeru estaba sentado en el sofá de su casa. Ya había pasado tiempo desde aquel día que había ocurrido lo de Hikari. Desde entonces la esquivaba. Ella había intentado hablar con el. Le había llamado montones de veces, el le había colgado solo con oir su voz. ¿Porque no la queria escuchar? Quizá porque estaba demasiado dolido como para poder perdonarla. Debía olvidarla y la mejor forma era ignorarla. Dejar de ser su amigo.

"Esperame. Yo también voy" "¿Quieres ir al partido de baloncesto?" "Claro. Para animarte" "Si me animas podré ganar" "¿Ganarás por mi?" "Claro. Si tu me animas, ganaré por ti" "¿Prometido?" "Prometido". Movió la cabeza, no debía recordar eso. No debía recrdar nada de ella, se pusó la mano en la mejilla. Aunque ya no estava roja aun sentía punzadas de dolor, al recordar aquella chica.

Un ruido le distrajo. Era el teléfono sonando. Takeru se levantó y lo cogió.

-¿Takeru?- Preguntó una voz.

-Si, soy yo- Dijo el.

-Bien. Soy Ken- Dijeron al otro lado del teléfono.

-Ah hola Ken- Dijo Takeru.

-¿Puedes venir ahora al parque?

-¿al parque¿Para que?- Preguntó. No le apetecía ir.

-Sí. Te necesitamos. Vamos ven porfavor.

-No Ken, ahora no, la verdad es que no me apetece.

-Vamos Takeru. Casi nunca salen. Ven.

-No sé Ken.

-Vamos. -Takeru suspiró.

-De acuerdo. Ahora voy. -Dijo vencido.

-Genial. Te esperamos. Hasta ahora. -Oyó que le decía Ken. Entonces colgó el teléfono. Cogió su cazadora y salió de su casa. Dirección al parque.

Llegó allí en question de minutos. Buscó con la mirada a Ken. Pero no le encontró. Siguió caminando despistadamente. Entonces tropezó con alguien. Y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Lo siento, disculpame, andaba despistado- Dijo el.

-No pasa nada. Yo tambien iba despistada- Dijo una chica.

-Hikari- Dijo Takeru y miró a la chica delante suyo. Era Hikari.

-Takeru- Dijo ella igual de sorprendida. -¿qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó.

-Nada.- Dijo el levantandose. -Ya me voy. -Dijo girandose.

-No espera- Dijo Hikari levantandose y cogiendole del brazo. -¿Podemos hablar?- Le preguntó.

-No, lo siento. Tengo prisa- Le dijo sin voltear a verla.

-Vamos Takeru. Se que es mentira. ¿Porqué me esquivas?- Le preguntó.

-No te esquivo- Dijo.

-Si que lo haces- Afirmó Hikari. -Takeru, mirame porfavor. -Takeru no se giró. -Lo siento.

-¿Porqué te disculpas?- Le preguntó.

-Por lo que te hice. Yo te jusgué mal. Pensé mal- Dijo la chica. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. -Lo siento mucho. Takeru necesito que me perdones. Que vuelvas a ser mi amigo. Que estés a mi lado. No quiero que te vayas. Te necesito Takeru. Si tu te vas todo mi mundo se derrumba encima de mi. Te amo Takeru- Dijo finalmente la chica.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Preguntó Takeru volteando a verla. Entonces vio sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. -Oh Hikari, no llores porfavor- Le dijo y la abrazo.

-No quiero que te vayas. No quiero que te alejes. Te quiero a mi lado- Dijo ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Entonces algo frio se posó encima de su enrojecida nariz. Otras cosillas frias chocaron contra sus ropas. Eran unos copos blancos. Era nieve.

-Nieve- Dijo incredulo el chico. -Esta nevando- Dijo el chico.

-Takeru te amo- Dijo Hikari.

-¿Porqué?- Le preguntó el.

-Porque eres lindo.- Dijo ella burlonamente.

-¿La bellesa es lo único que te importa Yagami?- Dijo el riendo.

-Ahora si- Dijo la chica. Y le besó tiernamente. Mientras los copos de nieve caian encima de ellos. Como una nueva esperanza. Los dos se separaron.

-¿Sabes que viene después de la nieve Hikari?- Le preguntó dulcemente Takeru.

-Llega la primavera- Respondió ella.

Detras de unos matorrales, unos chicos estabn observando a la parejilla.

-Que linda pareja que hacen- Dijo Miyako.

-Ha sido buena idea- Dijo Ken.

-Claro, ha sido mia.- Dijo Miyako. -Sabía que si les reuníamos todo saldría bien- Dijo ella.

-Bueno, ahora está todo arreglado.- Dijo Sora.

-¡Eh que se están besando demasiado rato!- Se quejó Yamato.

-Vamos Matt. No seas tan sobreprotector- Dijo Sora.

-Pero es verdad. ¿verdad Tai?- Le preguntó a Taichi.

-Si cierto. Debemos separarles!- Anunció el.

-¡Quietos!- Chillo Sora. -¡El que se atreva a interumpirles se las verá conmigo!. -Dijo furiosamente.

-Cuando se pone así no hay quien la aguante- Dijo Taichi.

-Tienes razón- Colaboro Yamato.

-¿Que estan diciendo ustedes dos? Vengan aca- Los dos chicos habían echado a correr. Sora les presiguió corriendo por todo el parque.

FIN

La esperanza y la luz son uno solo. Ten esperanza en lo que verdaderemente es importante entonces verás como aparece la luz

"Amor en Invierno" Por: M.F. Pericás

* * *

Bueno y aki esta!

Espero que les haya gustado. Un pokito cursi, pero... asi soy yo!

Weno y dejen REVIEWS porfaaaaaa ¿Dejaran reviwes verdad -?

Y lean "La profecía"

ATTE: Kyoko!


End file.
